


A Professional Relationship ( Keeping Composure )

by ZattoCatto



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: Yukina and Sayo feel lonely before New Year’s, and meet up to celebrate their year together.





	A Professional Relationship ( Keeping Composure )

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to dislike my other fanfic, so I redid it. I hope that it’s better.
> 
> The “Keeping Composure” in the title is related to the Fanfiction.

“Minato-San. Good work today.”  
Sayo said once they were done packing up their instruments.  
“You too, Sayo-San.”  
They had finished practice, and the rest of Roselia had gone home already. Sayo and Yukina had stayed behind to make sure that everything was cleaned up. They didn’t want to leave a mess, given their professionalism, after all.  
“Let’s do as well as we did today, tomorrow.”  
Sayo said, before she left. Yukina nodded in reply. Once the door had been shut behind the blue hair, Yukina sighed. She had been starting to develop feelings for Hikawa-San, but she didn’t know when would be the best time to confess. “Since it’s New Year’s, I think I’ll do my best to convince her to meet up with me and confess then.” Yukina thought as she started walking home.

~

Sayo had had similar thoughts about Yukina. When Yukina had asked her to join her band, Sayo had agreed, only valuing Yukina’s skill set. She hadn’t been paying attention to her personality, or looks. Once Sayo got to know her a bit more, she started to develop feelings for her. Yukina was almost perfect in Sayo’s eyes. “Almost,” because Yukina wasn’t Sayo’s yet. “Maybe, since it’s the New Year soon, I will finally be able to confess to her.” Sayo thought before she went into her room and flipped the sign to say, “Practicing.” 

~

Yukina was reading a book, when she had the idea to meet up for coffee with Sayo. She texted Sayo saying:

Yukina: Your practicing today was good. I’d like to meet up with you to discuss your practice regulations. Would you like to meet me at the cafe outside of CiRCLE?

It was a minute before the text reply came.

~

Interesting.  
How very interesting.

Sayo was just practice before she had gotten a text from Yukina. She set down her guitar and read through the text 3 times before deciding what to do.

Sayo: Of course, Minato-San.

Yukina: Great. I’ll see you there in 20 minutes then?

Sayo: Yes.

~

Sayo was standing by the cafe, waiting for Yukina when she saw her. “Minato-San.” She said. “Happy New Year’s.”  
“Happy New Year’s, Hikawa-San.” Yukina replied.

~20 minutes later~

Once their coffee had finally been ready, they found a table and sat down.

“So you wanted to speak with me about my practice routine?” Sayo asked.

“Yes. You have been practicing well lately, I can see that your guitar playing had been becomin better. I wanted to know how long you practiced, since I think that I should start practicing as long as you to keep up.” Yukina said, bluntly.

Sayo nodded.

~Another 20 minutes later~

“Thank you Sayo. I believe that I have heard enough about how you practice. Now, the real reason that I asked you to meet me here.”

Sayo perked up an ear at that.

“What do you mean, the ‘real reason’?” Sayo asked.

“It appears that I have developed romantic feelings for you. I understand that it is not in your interest to be accepting confessions, but I just wanted to get mine off my chest before the year ends.”

Yukina said with as much seriousness as she could muster. Inside, she was nervous that Sayo would reject her, and that she would lose a band member and a friend.

~

Sayo was jealous of how Yukina kept her composure while saying that. It felt like Sayo’s entire world was flipped upside down.

“What do I do? Should I admit that I have feelings for her as well, or should I not say anything?” Sayo thought. 

“It’s alright, Minato-San. I did not expect this to be the reason that you called me out here, but I’m glad you did. I also have romantic feelings for you.” 

Sayo replied, and hoped that Yukina wouldn’t take back her words.

Yukina smiled a small smile.  
“I am glad that you have accepted my feelings, Sayo. Today is New Year’s. Would you like to come over to my house, and celebrate together?” Yukina asked.

“Yes. I would like that, Minato-San.” Sayo said.

“Will I be staying for just a few hours, or will I be spending the night?” She asked, and then blushed a little at what she said.

“If you would like, you can spend the night.” Yukina replied coolly.

“Great.” Sayo said.

“Would you like to come with me to come to my house and get my things?” She asked.

“If that’s alright with you.” Yukina said.

“It is definitely alright.” Sayo said, and they started walking to Sayo’s house to pick up her things.

~

Once they had gotten to Yukina’s house, Yukina told Sayo where to put her things, and then gave Sayo a house tour. 

“This is my bedroom. The bathroom is connected to here, so when you need to shower you can just go through that door and then you’ll be where you need to be.” 

“This is the living room. My parents just bought this couch, so please try not to spill anything on it.”

Once they were done with the tour, they sat down in the living room and watched a movie. The movie they watched was a horror movie, and every time Sayo got scared she would cling to Yukina’s sleeve. Yukina smiled a little whenever Sayo did that, but on the inside she was just as frightened. 

Once the movie was over, Sayo started talking.

“How did you keep your composure so well? Usually I’m fine about these things but even I got scared.” Sayo said, back to her normal self, which was a shame, because Yukina was growing to like the cute, scared Sayo.

“I guess it just wasn’t that scary.” Yukina said, teasingly.

Sayo blushed and looked away.

~

After the movie, they sat down and ate dinner, and then dessert. 

“Do you...” Sayo said before stopping.

“Do I what?” Yukina asked.

“Do you have any snacks in the house?” Sayo asked hurriedly, before blushing at what she said.

Yukina laughed at that, and then nodded.

“Right this way.” She said and led Sayo to the pantry.

Sayo grabbed a bag of chips, and then looked at Yukina and bit her lip. “May I?” She asked.

Yukina nodded, and smiled a little at Sayo’s shyness.

~

Once Sayo had gotten her chips, they went back to Yukina’s bedroom. Sayo had only gotten a quick glimpse of it before, when she put her bag down, but now she was seeing it for the ( technically ) first time in full.

Yukina had a twin bed, just like Sayo, only instead of the bed frame being blue, it was white.

She had a closet that was near the entryway to the bathroom, and it was filled with clothes. Sayo could see some of the clothes that Yukina had worn when she went to practice, since the closet door had been left open.

Yukina’s desk was a corner desk, made out of a light colored wood. Next to her desk she had a bookcase filled with books.

“Do you like to read Minato-San?” Sayo asked.

Yukina nodded. “It’s kind of like a hobby of mine.” She replied.

“I don’t have any hobbies, unless you count playing the guitar, which I consider more of a lifestyle than a hobby.” Sayo said 

“I could let you borrow a few books and see if you like them or not.” 

“I think I would like that.” Sayo said and sat down on the bed.

They sat and talked while Sayo munched on the chips that she had grabbed. Once Sayo had finished her chips, she looked at Yukina.

“Do you have a trashcan?”

“Yes. Right this way.”

Yukina showed Sayo to the kitchen and showed her where the trash can was. Sayo threw away the chips and they went back to Yukina’s room.

“So... what would you like to do now, Minato-San?” Sayo asked Yukina.

Yukina sat down next to Sayo on the bed.

~

“I think... we should establish something first. What is our relationship currently? Are we girlfriends, or are we only friends?” Yukina asked Sayo. She blushed a little when she said that.

“I guess... we have to kiss first in order to become girlfriends.” Sayo said. 

( Author’s note: I know this isn’t true. )

Yukina nodded, and positioned herself so that she could kiss Sayo.

“I’m sorry if I’m bad... this is the first romantic relationship I’ve been in.” Sayo said.

“This is my first romantic relationship as well.” Yukina said.

Yukina leaned in to kiss Sayo, giving her a softball peck on the lips. Once her lips had touched Sayo’s they both started to blush, and Yukina looked away. 

“I... I’m not sure how I felt about that.” Sayo said.

“I kind of... liked it, I guess.” Yukina said and turned back toward Sayo.

“Since you liked it... should we do it again?” Sayo asked. 

“Only if you want.” Yukina said.

“I’ll allow it.” Sayo replied, regaining her composure.

Yukina leaned in to kiss Sayo again, and this time Sayo leaned in to the kiss as well.

Yukina’s lips were soft, like the petals of a flower. 

Sayo’s lips were warm, like a sunset on the beach.

Yukina closed her eyes, and tried to remember this moment for as long as she could. She wanted to remember how amazing it felt, kissing someone else. She wanted to remember how good Sayo’s lips felt, being against her own.

~

Sayo started to close her eyes as well. She leaned into the kiss a little more, before deciding what she should do next. 

Then, just as quickly as it started, it was over.

Yukina didn’t turn away this time, instead, she stayed facing Sayo.

“Minato-San... that... felt wonderful.” Sayo said, and touched her finger to her lips.

Yukina smiled. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it this time Sayo. Would you like to do it one more time, for good luck in our relationship?” She asked.

Sayo nodded. There was no going back now.

~

Yukina kissed Sayo again, more roughly this time.  
She brought her hand to Sayo’s back, grabbing onto her shirt to stabilize herself. She then brought her other hand up to Sayo’s leg, and started moving her hand to Sayo’s panties.

Sayo’s eyes widened when she did this, but she didn’t do anything to stop Yukina.

Instead, she initiated a tongue battle.

While Yukina was working her hand into Sayo’s panties, Sayo managed to push her tongue into Yukina’s mouth. Yukina squeaked a little at this, and then gave up in trying to fight with Sayo’s tongue. She let Sayo’s tongue explore her mouth while she kept working her hand into Sayo’s underwear.

She started by rubbing Sayo’s slit through the cloth. Sayo gasped at this, and brought her tongue out of Yukina’s mouth, ending the kiss. Yukina looked at her.

“I’m sorry Sayo. I didn’t realize that you weren’t ready for this. I’ll stop now.” Yukina said and moved her hand out from under Sayo’s skirt.

“No it’s not that I’m not ready, it was just a little unexpected, that’s all. If you still want to, you can continue.” Sayo said, trying to avoid acknowledging that Yukina had wanted to have sex with her.

“Whatever you say.” She replied.

Yukina brought her fingers back to Sayo’s underwear, and this time, slipped them into her panties. She started to rub at Sayo’s slit again, taking note of the fact that Sayo was already wet.

When she got tired of doing that, she started to shove two fingers into Sayo’s cunt. Sayo let out a yell at that, and grabbed Yukina’s arm. Yukina immediately stopped what she was doing.

“Let me do the same to you.”

Whatever Yukina was expecting, it wasn’t that.

Yukina nodded slowly, and Sayo reached her hand in under Yukina’s skirt, slowly pulling her panties down. Yukina let Sayo take her panties off, and then once they were off, she immediately blushed.

“I didn’t think this through.” She thought, but then all thoughts of regret left her mind.

Sayo started rubbing Yukina’s clit. When Yukina realized that they were continuing, she started to finger Sayo’s cunt again. Sayo gave a little squeal at that, and Yukina smiled. 

Then Sayo started to finger Yukina with two fingers, copying Yukina’s movements. Yukina started using three fingers, and Sayo did the same.

After some time, Yukina could feel Sayo’s walls starting to pulse around her fingers. “Minato-San... I am going to climax soon.” Sayo said, breathlessly. 

Yukina nodded. “Me too.”

They continued fingering each other, until at last, Sayo stopped fingering Yukina, and gasped, her body starting to convulse. Liquid was streaming out of her cunt and onto Yukina’s fingers. Yukina started to miss the steady rhythm of Sayo’s fingers. Once Sayo had orgasmed, she took her finger’s out of Sayo’s cunt and licked them. 

“You taste very sweet, Sayo.” 

Sayo blushed at that. Then she looked at her hand, which was covered in Yukina’s juices. She had unknowingly pulled it out of Yukina when she had started climaxing. “Thank you...” She said.

Sayo brought her hand to Yukina’s cunt again, and with just three thrusts, brought Yukina to orgasm. 

Yukina started convulsing too, though not as much as Sayo. Once she had orgasmed, Sayo brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

“You taste sweet as well, Minato-San.” 

Yukina smiled a little at that. 

“We should probably clean this up before my parents come home.” Yukina said. 

Sayo nodded. They cleaned up Yukina’s bed, and then took turns in the shower. Once they had both showered, they changed into new clothes after blow drying their hair. Sayo had put on regular clothes, while Yukina had put on pajamas. When they looked at the time after having cleaned themselves up, it was 11:55. 

“Let’s talk a little bit, and then when we’re done, the fireworks will have started.” Yukina said.

They chatted for a bit, and when it was 11:59, they went into the living room to watch the fireworks. Yukina’s parents had had to stay late at work, so they couldn’t celebrate with them.

Once it became 12:00, Sayo and Yukina watched as the fireworks were launched. There was a blue firework next to a purple firework.  
“Happy New Year.” Sayo said.

“Happy New Year.” Yukina replied.

Sayo cupped Yukina’s chin in her hand and then kissed her.

And so, Yukina and Sayo started off the new year being together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m truly sorry if this work was even worse than the work that I posted before this. I tried my best on this one on improving it based on the comments I received, and I’m sorry if it didn’t improve. I know that Sayo is more shy here than she actually is, but I made her that way because I felt that when she was confronted by romance situations like these, she would be shy and apprehensive, having never been in a relationship before. Yukina is also more confident and more confronting here, and I understand that. I just thought that if she was ever in a situation like this, she would be the one to take the plunge into unknown romantic territory, while Sayo would be at the edge, carefully walking into romance.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this one, hope it was better than the last one, and thank you to those who commented on the previous one and told me where I needed to change things. I tried my best.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
